


The Bear Who Escaped Aperture

by MyBrotherIsAJewel



Category: Portal (Video Game)
Genre: bear with a portal gun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-06-16 20:21:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15445074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyBrotherIsAJewel/pseuds/MyBrotherIsAJewel
Summary: my little brother wrote thisits beautifuli literally made this account just to share it with the worlda bear finds a portal gunthis is a transcript





	1. Strange Things Happen

* * *

  
A Bear found a "Cave".  
thay Were Curious What was iN THE "CAVE."  
BuT LiTTLE DiD THEY KNOW iT WAS APERTURE SCIENCE iN DISGUiSE.  
But THE BEAR STILL THougHT iT WAS A CAVE UNTiL THEY RAN iNTO A HUMAN ELEVAToR AND MYSTERIOUS WHITE OBJECT.   
THEY PicKED it UP AND iT BEGAN TO EVoLVE LiTTLE By LiTTLE.  
iT WAS A quick BUT SLOW PROCESS.  
THEY WERE FiNALLY ABLE TO HIT ONE BUTTON AND THEN ALL OF THEM.  
THERE APPEARED ONLY TWO BUTTONS iN THE ELEVATOR, THE UP BUTTON, WHiCH WAS SLiGHTLY Y BROKEN, AND A DOWN.  
THEY PUSHED DOWN.  


* * *

  



	2. Meet a New Core

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Into the Aperture facility, proper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a link to the music in the elevator: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mD3v1B_aXw0

**Waiting**  
 **Waiting**  
 **Please Wait.**  
  
24 HOURS LATER...  
(ping) door opens, meet the forest core  
"why is this bear here? Put it with the other bears." he asks the system  
  
later that day Glad0s said "take that BeAr OuT !!!" for testing  
Voice says 'Test Chamber 1'  
Btw, the portal gun has been tooken.  
'Go through the door in front of you,'  
'you will see that there is a Gel Gun. Take it.'  
The bear obliges.  
'The first gel that we will be explaining is the speed gel. The orange one. Now shoot the gel gun'  
'To shoot the gel gun, press the little button thingy on the handle, the thing you're holding'  
The bear shoots the gel gun  
'Now, run on it'  
The bear runs on it and feels  ** _SPEEEEEEEED_**!!!!  
'Now lets explain the Propulsion gel. The blue one. Shoot it at the end of the orange one'  
The bear shoots again  
'Now run'  
The bear runs on the orange gel and feels  _speeeeed and thennnn-_ **  
**'JUMP'  
The bear jumps, and the bear feels air under their feet.  
'Great work. Proceed to the next chamber'

* * *

'In this test chamber, you have to jump to the other side.'  
The bear shoots blue gel on the ground closest to the other side.   
Bear shoots the entrance, right before the blue, with orange gel and then RUNS AND **JUMPS**.  
They make it.  
They reach another elevator to get to the next test chamber

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Voice is a narrator core who sounds like fact core. he says you should look up 'meet the cores' if you dont know who fact core is.  
> -//-To Be Continued-//-  
> Im so happy you all enjoyed the first part, and we both apologize for taking so long, but he has a question:  
> What do you want him to do with forest core?

**Author's Note:**

> -//-To Be Continued-//-
> 
> more as this developes  
> i  
> i just love my little brother he's 10 and hes planning for this to be a whole book


End file.
